The Family Restoration Act
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: This Act was set up up after the Eve Wars to reunite families. Little did the Pilots know when they gave, Sally took it without permission, their blood that their lives would change forever. Join Harry, Severus , and the G-Boys in this exciting tale. Or at least I hope it will be.


It was the Family Restoration Act that changed the Gundam Pilots lives forever. .At 16 they had given blood to Sally Poe the war was over and they could go about their everyday lives that was until Sally called them saying she had found out one of them had a nephew and another a brother . They all burst into Preventer HQ Medical Wing ignoring the civilians in the waiting room.

"Where's Sally?!" Wufei demanded.

"You called." They turned to see the woman and Lady Une their boss. "I didn't expect such a quick response. Quatra you are disqualified. "

"Well, naturally I know all my sisters, my nieces , my nephews, and I don't have any brothers." Quatra said.

"Wufei you have a brother." Sally said, "Severus Snape." A man stood and walked over . "Apparently , Wufei you're father lied about who your mother was. "

"Obviously!" Wufei growled at her. "Get on with it you annoying woman." He blushed when she kissed his cheek shutting him up instantly.

"Thank you." Sally said, "Trowa, Cathy is your sister." A cheer and Cathy was hugging Trowa who was sweat dropping. Sally left and returned with a five year old boy. "Heero , this is your nephew."

Heero held the small boy in his hands some distance from him.

"GHOST!" Severus said, pointing at the small boy. "IT'S A GHOST!"

"His name is Harry." Sally said,

"Harry?" Severus said, suddenly pushing the boy's head back gently and looking at the eyes. "Ah, Lily's eyes. Yes, you are Harry Potter aren't you?" The boy nodded. "No scar though."

"Uh, you know this kid?" Heero asked.

"No," Severus said, "Which side is this man from?"

"Paternal." Sally replied.

"I knew your brother and this boy's mother rather well. " Severus told them . "We went to school together. For seven years. I knew the boy's mother since we were 9."

"Why isn't it making noise?" Heero asked, "They normally make noise right? I mean he's 3?"

"He's 5." Severus corrected. Having retreated from the baby.

"We found the little guy over three months ago." Sally told them. "Before the second war ended. His uncle had been mixed up in some bad deals that caught our attention. The Uncle is dead, the cousin in a mental institute, and his aunt..." Sally frowned. "Well, she has a lot of problems..."

"Germiphobia, " Severus said, "She was really bad when we were kids. She's also a hoarse faced bitch who can't mind her own business, always snooping on everyone, a perfectionist. She has massive OCD..."

"Wow." Duo said, "apart from the hoarse faced bitch comment and not being able to mind her business you just described Heero."

Harry suddenly began trying to get away.

"Don't tell him that!" Heero scolded. "I'm not going to hurt you." Harry stilled but looked at him with untrusting eyes. "Now look what you did, baka!"

"I'm confused ." Quatra said, cutting in and taking Harry. Harry didn't make a noise. "Why do you still have him?"

"He was badly beaten and abused. " Sally said, "From what I hear the agents found him in a cupboard under the stairs. He was on death's door this little one besides I couldn't throw him in an orphanage. I thought about you guys when it was even mentioned then ...well he's so cute!" Sally huffed.

"Women." Wufei growled.

Again he got a kiss on the cheek his cheeks tented. Quatra was holding Harry against his chest like a normal person would. Heero noted this.

"Anyway he hasn't made a noise since he got here." Sally continued. "I took his blood for the Act three days ago the exact same time I took Heero's the match came up instantly. "

"Stole mine." Heero bit out. " I did not consent."

" I could have left your shoulder out of place Heero." Sally snipped, "Besides Preventer rules state that everyone even ex-Gundam pilots must undergo physical and psychological evaluations every two months. I was in my right to ..."

"Psychological?!" All five pilots chorused. "No way! That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Sally!" Lady Une scolded. "What part of ease them into it didn't you understand? It is nonnegotiable even more so now that you'll be raising a child. You five need a lot of work. Sally is going to handle everything." Sally moaned. "Sally..."

"I can barley keep these five in a hospital when they injured and Wufei hates women!"

"Sally, will handle everything." Une repeated firmly. " I can't have you five going solider mode and killing everything that moves."

"Yes, sir." Six dejected voices answered.

* * *

"GREAT!" Cathy said, "Lets go to lunch then! All of us! Since we're all family!"

"What fresh hell is this?" Severus muttered.

"It gets worse. " Wufei said, "Oh, look it just did. Quatra give Heero the kid."

"Fei that's just torture." Duo broke out laughing all of them Sally and Une included were out side.

Heero quickly took Harry and held him like Quatra who nodded brightly at him.

"HEERO!" Sure enough Relena Peacecraft was heading toward them in her bright pink dress. She came up short frowning. "What is that?" she demanded glaring at Harry who cowered. "and why are you holding it?!"

"Have none of you seen a child before?" Sally huffed.

"HEERO YUY!" Relena screeched. "WHERE DID THAT CHILD COME FROM AND WHY IS IT WITH YOU?!"

"Are you sure I can't just shoot her?" Heero asked blankly. Relena huffed. The pilots snickered.

"No, Heero." Une sighed, "You can not shoot the former Queen of Earth. "

"Heero!" Relena whined .

"This is Harry my nephew." Heero sighed, "and you are scarring him so kindly leave. I will not be able to take your protection detail from here on out. The others will not be able to either as they have consented to helping me raise this boy."

"You're raising him?" Relena looked ready to blow a gasket. "But...But...what about his parents?"

"They died on Halloween four years ago. " Severus said, "I"m Severus Snape, Wufei's brother."

"Now you've got a brother?" Relena asked Wufei. " What next Duo?"

"No." Trowa said, "Me." He motioned to Cathy.

"Why did I ever agree to this Act?!"

"I was asking myself the same question." Quatra sighed.

"I blackmailed both of you." Une answered.

"Oh, " Both said, in a monotone nodding. "Right."

* * *

HArry was glade when they got away from the screeching lady the first thing he did was rub his eyes which made all his new adults break out laughing.

"I love this kid already!" Duo declared, snatching Harry and cuddling him to his chest. "Whose a smart boy? Whose a smart boy? You are. You are."

"He's 5 not 2, Maxwell." Wufei sighed.

They finally arrived at a restaurant and sat down. Harry glared at the offending High Chair.

"Yep, you're related." Cathy giggled.

Heero smirked and asked for a booster seat instead. They sat in a round both. Heero on the outside, then Harry, then Severus, Wufei, Trowa, Quatra, Cathy, Une, Sally, and finally Duo on the outside. Quatra ordered Harry a grilled cheese and fries and a milk. One milk turned into three as Harry seemed to think he wasn't going to get anymore .

"Oh, yes, I did forget to mention that." Sally said, "He's obsessed with milk. I have a tendency to think he wasn't given much after coming to live with his Aunt and Uncle. "

"One." Harry said, tapping the table. "Two." He tapped it again. "Three." again. "Four."

"and patterns." Sally said, "Though the counting is new."

"Oh, great he's a mini Heero!" Duo cried, Heero glared at him. "Is this normal?"

"For a child his age no." Sally replied.

When Harry's food arrived he turned the plate four times. They had noted he'd done the same thing with his milk. He slowly ate everything on his plate and drank his fourth milk.


End file.
